


Saying Goodbye

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Saying Goodbye

Napoleon and Illya had finished packing for their trip to Los Angeles with Mr. Waverly. They would be gone for three days. Illya came out of his bedroom and called Leona from hers.

He knelt to speak to the four year old. "Daddy and I are will be gone for a few days, but we'll be home Friday."

"But Papa, we'll be in pieces! I'll miss you!"

"Do you mean 'apart'?" Napoleon asked as he walked toward them.

"No, I mean 'not together, in pieces;' like a puzzle."

Illya hugged her close. "We will miss you, too."


End file.
